


‘Good, I’ll go pack up’

by WeirdV



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies are cute, Background for a future fic I'm working on, Because I like Isaac, F/M, Part of my series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, uhm.<br/>Isaac hunts some hunters, and there's a victim they kinda have to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	‘Good, I’ll go pack up’

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I'm totally working on 'Let's get going', but I'm also working on another fic that's already 50 pages, and I'm easily distracted. I'm also working, but it looks like I won't be next week :(
> 
> Anyways, I wrote this as a background to the future fic, so, meh.

Isaac looks up, he’d met Katie a few months ago. When he and Chris had hunted down a rogue alpha, they had found Katie – his latest victim – in the woods. Alone and scared. He’d calmed her down, told her about when he got the bite. But it was different, she hadn’t chosen to get the bite – he had. But he liked her – and more importantly – she liked him. So they had grown closer together, spending more and more time together, and Chris had noticed.

‘So’ he says, looking at Isaac, ‘You two are a thing now?’

‘I guess’ he smiles shyly, fumbling with his sleeve, ‘I really like her, I think she likes me too.’

Chris smiles, ‘I’m pretty sure she does’ he replies, ‘You think she wants to come with us? We got a case.’

‘I think so’ he says, getting up to look at the computerscreen, ‘What’s the case?’

‘A few murders’ he says, ‘I think some hunters are chasing down wolves. Innocent wolves.’

‘Oh, shit’ he says as he sees the crime scene photo’s, ‘That is awful.’

It’s hard not to think that, he squeezes his eyes shut and Chris closes the screen as the next photo pops up. It’s not just adults, but there are teenagers and a eight year old kid slashed in half.

‘Let’s go stop those murderers’ he says, ‘No matter what they think of werewolves, nothing justifies killing an eight year old kid.’

‘Yeah’ Isaac replies, still feeling a bit queasy, ‘I’m gonna get some fresh air and give Katie a call.’

‘Good, I’ll go pack up’ he says, Isaac nods and leaves the room.

 

They arrive at the town half a day later, Isaac and Katie in the back of the car as they’ve fallen asleep. Katie is curled up, her head resting against his shoulder, and Isaac’s head is leaning backwards on the headrest.

‘We’re here’ Chris says, looking at Isaac with a strange fondness in his eyes. When his daughter died, they had been left alone. The two of them, with nobody else in the world. Sure, Isaac had his pack – Scott, Stiles, Derek, Lydia – but he had no family, and neither had Chris. So when he decided to return to Paris, it seemed only natural to bring Isaac along. His family in Paris, however, did not see it the same way. They saw Isaac – a kid with nobody left in the world – as an enemy. So they left soon after arriving, Isaac had shown him a newspaper article and said it looked like something supernatural was probably the culprit and maybe they should help out. And that is how it started – hunting down some monsters came natural to both of them. And now Isaac had met someone, and Chris was happy for his surrogate son. The damage his real father had inflicted on him would probably never fade, but the kid had turned twenty-one last year, and he had grown so much. Not just physically, but emotionally and intelligently. He was great when talking to the victims – less distant than he had been in the beginning – and was more often than not the first one to find the monster that was responsible for the wrongdoing. They’d made new friends along the way – discovering a whole breed of hunters that had never even heard of werewolf like Isaac. Isaac’s werewolf senses came in handy quite often, and his strength had saved both their asses on several occasions. Of course, when people saw him, they underestimated him. He looked like a scrawny kid that was easy to take, but was anything but.

Isaac blinks, so does Katie, and they both straighten up, ‘Already?’ he asks, looking at the clock in the car, ‘Oh. I guess so.’

 

~~~~~

 

The hunters are easy to track down, and they are no strangers to the three of them. The rumors on the hunters in question – the Santiago family – have been travelling in the supernatural world for years. From ‘they’re the best there are’ to ‘They kill anything that gets in their way’.

And Isaac doesn’t like them at all, he thinks, as he’s standing across them. He’s mad at himself for two reasons, 1) He was too late and was unable to save the two born werewolves, 2) He thought he could handle it alone and hadn’t called Chris before he came over. At the moment, he was blocking their way to the nursery. It hadn’t been difficult to track down the hunters in the end, well, the werewolves. He had found them quite soon, staking out the place and waiting for the hunters to show their face. They’d tried to find them sooner, but the family was good at covering their tracks. However – it wasn’t much of a family anymore. He was facing two teenagers – not older than sixteen by the looks of it – carrying guns and blades.

‘You won’t stop us’ he says, ‘We want our revenge.’

‘Revenge?’ he asks, ‘On a baby?’

‘Werewolves killed our entire family’ the girl says, ‘They left my brother and I to die, bleeding on our living room floor as they slashed our parents, uncles, aunts, grandparents. We stop them now, before anyone else has to go through the same thing we went through.’

‘These werewolves didn’t do anything to you’ he says, he’s stalling until Chris gets there, because he knows their bullets are laced with wolfsbane. The only thing that is stopping them, is that they’re not aware that he’s a werewolf.

‘You’re one of those’ the boy sighs, ‘The only hunt them when they hurt us kind of guys. Bet you’ve never killed a werewolf.’

‘No, I have’ he lies, ‘Killed a rogue alpha last year. He was turning people without permission.’

‘Did you kill the people he turned?’ he asks, Isaac raises an eyebrow, ‘I guess not.’

‘Why would I?’ he asks , ‘She didn’t ask for it. Neither of them did. As long as they don’t hurt people, we don’t hurt them.’

‘Yeah, and then they kill your entire family’ the boy says, a vicious grin on his face.

‘Humans killed my family’ he says, ‘A teenager killed my dad, war killed my brother, and my mom killed herself. Being a werewolf doesn’t make them monsters. Most humans are monsters. The murdering comes from their human side, just because they’re wolves, doesn’t mean they’re more likely to kill.’

His phone bleeps, and he almost sighs with relief because that means that Chris is nearby. As if wishing made it so, the door opens up to show Chris has arrived. Isaac uses the kids’ distraction to attack, getting their weapons away from them as Chris comes in and shoots a dart at both kids, knocking them out in the process.

It’s a difficult thing to do, leaving the scene that way. But Katie places an anonymous call to the police, as Chris makes sure they’ll stay knocked out until the authorities arrive. He waits outside, by the side of the forest, and is relieved when he sees the two kids in handcuffs. They’re not even denying anything, just screaming about how they had it coming.

Isaac is even more relieved when a female officer walks out holding the baby, and a shocked expression on her face. He listens in as she walks up to her supervisor.

‘No family’ she sighs, ‘He’ll probably go into fostercare.’

‘Any idea on who stopped those two kids?’ he asks, the woman shrugs, ‘I guess the kid has someone on his side, huh?’

‘I guess so’ she smiles weakly, ‘Let’s hope someone is still watching over him. He’ll need it.’

 

 

 

‘So, what happened?’ Chris asks, looking at the couple, Isaac in particularly since he’s holding the baby.

‘I went over, to see if he got a new family’ he says, ‘I wanted to check on him on the full moon. And – he was all alone. They weren’t there, they abandoned him.’

‘So, you took him?’ he asks, not sure whether he should be proud or mad.

‘Yes’ he says, the child is currently sucking on his indexfinger, ‘What else was I supposed to do?’

‘I don’t know’ he says, ‘What do you plan on doing next? Now that you took the kid!’

‘We’re keeping him’ Katie says, ‘We’ll take care of him.’

‘You’re sure about that?’ he asks, looking at Isaac, ‘You want to raise a kid. Be a dad?’

‘Yeah’ he smiles weakly, ‘I mean. I look at the kid, and I can’t – the idea of anyone hurting him makes me mad, and I don’t want – I don’t know. I want to keep him. I can’t tell you why, but I just do.’

‘Okay’ he says, ‘But, first we need to arrange the paperwork.’

‘So, we can?’ Katie asks, taking the baby from Isaac, ‘Keep him, that is?’

‘Yes’ he says, ‘But you’ll need to pick a new name.’

‘Camden’ Isaac says, ‘Let’s name him Camden. Like my brother.’

**Author's Note:**

> It's not my best work, let's hope you'll forgive me. Blame sleep deprivation from getting up at 4AM to livestream Teen Wolf every week. I regret nothing, though ;)


End file.
